A biometric sensor gradually becomes a must-have element of an electronic device, especially for a mobile terminal. The biometric sensor, such as a fingerprint sensor, is needed to be contacted with or approached to by the user when senses the biological information in order to acquire a sensing signal strong enough.
However, a memory circuit of the biometric sensor for saving data may be damaged by the static electricity on human body when the user contacts with or approach to the biosensor, which leads to a failure or a low performance of the biometric sensor.